


Naptime

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Blanket Permission, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Napping, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Afternoon naptime means afternoon cuddles!A sleepy Ghoul accidentally confesses his feelings to Jet.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anonymous tumblr user! hope you like! :)
> 
> mutual pining!

“Can I nap with you?”

Ghoul scoots back on the mattress, leaving more than enough space for Jet. The mattress dips and shifts beside him as Jet sits on the edge and then brings his legs up, laying down and rolling to face Ghoul.

“Hi,” Jet says, grinning.

Ghoul snorts and rolls his eyes. “Hey,” he replies. “Your own mattress too lumpy, or what?”

“Nah. Just wanted some mid-afternoon naptime company.”

“You’re lucky it’s just hot today and not fuckin’ scorchin’ or I wouldn’t let you an’ your excessive body heat within ten feet’a me.”

Jet lets out a short laugh, head tipping back and his smile stretching wider, and Ghoul’s heart skips a beat. Why does Jet have to look so _good_ when he laughs? When he does _anything,_ really? It’s unfair. _Super_ fuckin’ unfair that Ghoul can’t kiss him every time he laughs, in fact.

“Is it too hot for naptime cuddles, then?” Jet asks. “Or are we just gonna lay on the same mattress without touching because you’re afraid of sweat?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ghoul says, and scoots closer.

Jet immediately pulls him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him and tucking him up against his body. Ghoul wants to _melt,_ not just because of the heat--which is, actually, bearable--but also because he never wants to leave Jet’s arms, and because he’s too embarrassed to admit to that.

Still, he snuggles up against Jet, bringing his own arm up around him and burying his face in Jet’s long, curly hair. He inhales deeply; Jet’s hair smells like sweat and dirt and something indescribably gross, but it’s _Jet’s_ hair, so it’s good.

Destroya, he’s getting fuckin’ _weird._

“Sweet dreams, Ghoul,” Jet says, nuzzling into Ghoul’s own hair, and, _fuck._

“Yeah,” Ghoul mutters, closing his eyes. “Love you.”

It’s quiet for a bit, and Ghoul’s almost drifted off to sleep, when Jet asks, quietly, “Wait. What did you say…?”

“Huh?” Ghoul blinks his eyes open, barely half-awake. “Uh...I said ‘love you?’ Why? I-- _oh shit.”_ Did he seriously say that? To _Jet? Now?!_ Ghoul’s gonna fuckin’ _die._

“Do you mean it?” Jet asks, voice low, speaking in a whisper.

“Uh,” says Ghoul. He tries to figure out which would be less awkward, to say _“Yeah, I love you in like, a completely non-friendly way”_ while Jet’s clutching him up against him, or to lie through his teeth and say _“No, I was just joking, you’re like my sibling.”_

Well, he’s kinda fuckin’ sick of pretending. Might as well bite the bullet. “Yeah, I mean it, so shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

“Oh my god,” Jet says, louder now.

“Shut _up._ I don’t wanna hear your rejection or whatever, I just wanna _nap.”_

“I’m not gonna reject you! Oh my--fuck, Ghoul, I’ve been--I mean--” Jet clears his throat, tightens his grip on Ghoul. “I feel the same way. About you.”

A warmth totally unrelated to the heat of the sun outside spreads through his chest, and Ghoul relaxes, unaware that he’d been tensed up until he _isn’t_ anymore. “Oh,” he says. “That’s--fuckin’ good to know.” He grins into Jet’s shoulder. “But seriously, go the fuck to sleep, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Okay,” Jet says, happiness evident in his tone. “Okay. Yeah, okay. Go to sleep, Ghoul. Sweet dreams. Sleep well. Love you. Too, I mean. Uh. Yeah. Good night. Good afternoon. Uh.”

“Jet Star. Fuckin’ _sleep!”_

“Right. Sorry. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

It’s the best nap Ghoul’s ever taken.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to request a ficlet, my ask box is always open!
> 
> http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
